historischefanficfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Waldelfen (Licht u. Schatten Buch II)
'' "Das Volk der Elfen" '' center|600px “Vorwort“ left|250px D'as Volk der Elfen lebt sein 3.000 Jahren in den Gestaden welche für die meisten Bewohnern als die alte Welt bekannt ist. Einst waren die Elfen reich an der Zahl und überall in den Dörfern und Städten zu finden. Dieses Zeitalter des Friedens endete mit den Vorboten des großen Krieges. Missgunst und Gier nach Macht zog jenem Drama voraus. Besonders die Orks und Menschen verfielen der Gier nach Macht. Zu erst halfen die Zwerge und guten Menschen den Elfen bei ihrer Aufgabe das Gleichgewicht zu wahren. Doch der ständige Kampf gegen das Böse forderte viele Opfer. Die Zwerge wendeten sich als erste von der Aufgabe ab und begannen sich nur noch um ihre Belange zu kümmern. Sie konzentrierten sich jetzt auf das Silbergebirge. Als nächstes fielen die großen Anführer der guten Menschen und die wenigen die überlebt hatten versuchten ihr Erbe zu schützen. Das Bündnis der guten Mächte war zerbrochen und die Wahrung des einen großen Friedens oblag nun alleine den Elfen. Diese Bürde zu tragen kam das Volk der Elfen nach so gut es ihm möglich war. So begann das Zeitalter der ersten Wanderungen. Die Elfen aus allen Dörfern und Städten sammelten sich in ausgewählten Gebieten. Eines dieser Gebiete lag zwischen dem Reich der Altvorderen Menschen und dem Silbergebirge. Die Elfen die sich dort niederließen nannten es „das Waldlandreich“ V'''on hier und von anderen wichtigen Orten aus konnten die Elfen jetzt wieder ihrer Aufgabe nachkommen. Doch das Böse schlief nicht, es nährte die bösen Menschen und Orks mit noch mehr Gier und falschen Versprechungen. Dazu weckte es in den Geschöpfen der Nacht den Zorn und das Verlangen nach Rache. Das Volk der Elfen kämpfte nun an drei Fronten und auf sich allein gestellt. In den Jahren kamen immer wieder Streitigkeiten zwischen dem menschlichen Adel dazu. Jetzt eskalierte die Situation und es kam zu dem was die Elfen hofften das niemals geschehen würde. Unter dem Oberfehl eines reichen Vampir Fürsten sammelte sich das Heer der Finsternis. Böse Menschen, Orks, Vampire und Werwölfe vereinten sich in einer riesigen Streitmacht. Das Volk der Elfen stellte sich mit aller Kraft gegen die dunkle Allianz doch konnte sie dieser nichts entgegen setzten. Die Zahl der Elfen sank dramatisch und die Angst überrannte die alte Welt. Dörfer und Städte wurden dem Erdboden gleich gemacht. Felder niedergebrannt und die Ordnung der alten Welt aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht. Das Blut der Opfer färbte die Wiesen, Wälder, Flüsse und Seen rot, die zahllosen Flüchtlingszüge wurden zum dramatischen Alltag. Jener katastrophale Feldzug des Bösen bekam einen Namen der nie wieder in Vergessenheit geraten sollte. „Der große Krieg“, ja so nannte ihn jene die in diesem Zeitalter lebten und kämpften. ''D'och das Schicksal wendete sich zum Wohle der Elfen. So fanden die Zwerge zu ihrer Bestimmung zurück und auch die letzten Altvorderen rüsteten sich noch einmal. Ein Bündnis aus den guten Menschen, Zwergen und den Elfen sammelte sich um sich dem Bündnis des Bösen zu stellen. Trotz des Mutes aller konnte kein Sieg errungen werden, das Heer der Finsternis wurde nur auf seinem Vormarsch verlangsamt. Besonders das Volk der Elfen, das am meisten mit Blut bezahlt hatte, hoffte auf ein Wunder. Und das Hoffen wurde erhört. Wenn auch nicht ganz so wie es sich die Elfen erhofft hatten. Und so kam es das sich ein Heer der bösen Menschen, das mächtigste und gefürchtetste, aus dem Bündnis löste. Deren Anführer, Graf Uther Pandragon, behielt seine Truppen zurück um bereits eingenommen Festungsstädte zu besetzen an Stelle sie nieder zu brennen. Hinzu kam das der neue Herrscher alle Vampire und Werwölfe, auch jene die von den Geschöpfen der Nacht gebissen wurde, töten ließ. Das zweite Wunder bestand daraus das sich das übrige Heer der Finsternis teilte. Der eine Teil zog nach Osten um in das Jadereich vor zu dringen um dort seine Macht zu festigen. Der andere Teil zog weiter auf die Ebenen vor dem Waldlandreich. D'''ies war kein Nachteil wie man jetzt meinen könnte, das Heer des Feindes so nah vor der Heimat. Doch so war es damals nicht. Wir, die Elfen vom Waldlandreich, kannten und kennen noch heute die Tücken der hügeligen Wiesen. Große Formationen und Belagerungsmaschinen konnten und können auch heute nicht wirklich sinnvoll in diesem Gebiet eingesetzt werden. Und damals vor 500 Jahren machten wir uns diesen Vorteil zu nutze. Uns, dem Bündnis des Guten, gelang es das Heer des Feindes zu zerschlagen. Ein Großteil der Vampire und Werwölfe konnte in der finalen Schlacht ausgelöscht werden. Genauso auch der größte Teil der Orks. Die überlebenden Diener des Bösen wurden zerstreut und viele fanden später durch unsere Suchtrupps den Tod. Wie mein Volk später erfuhr, endete auch das Schicksal des finsteren Heeres das sich nach Osten aufgemacht hatte, in einem blutigen Gemetzel. Ein Chronist berichtete uns später das die Samurai des Jadereiches die Diener des Bösen mit Mann und Maus vernichtet hatten. Ab diesem Tage an wusste mein Volk das es einen vierten Verbündeten gab, für den Fall das sich ein zweites Mal das böse aus dem Schatten erheben sollte. Was ich aus tiefstem Herz nicht hoffe. ''Aber man weiß nie welchen Weg das Schicksal wählen wird. Und man tut gut daran wenn man die Augen nicht verschließt. Wenn man das zu sehen versucht was einem sonst verborgen bleibt. So kann man das Schicksal nicht abwenden aber man wird es mit etwas Geschickt zu seinem Vorteil ändern können. Diese Einstellung ist die Kraft die uns Elfen am Leben hält, die Kraft die unseren Willen stärkt und uns unsere Aufgabe ertragen lässt. Ja ich weiß wo von ich spreche, ich war dabei und habe mit Bogen, Speer und Schwert gegen das Böse gekämpft. Dieser Kampf hat meine Bindung zum Waldlandreich und die alte Welt gestärkt. Meine alte und neue Heimat. Gezeichnet Necubi, Prinz des Waldlandreichs “Das Waldlandreich“ left|250px M'eine Heimat war einmal und ist wieder ein Paradies. Wie es der Name erahnen lässt besteht meine Heimat zu zweidrittel aus dichten Wäldern. Das übrige Eindrittel sind fruchtbare Wiesen mit dichtem Grün und bunten Blumen. Kleine Bäche und große Flüsse schlängeln sich durch die Wälder. Entlang an den großen Bäumen welche so alt oder älter sind als mein Volk. Deren Stämme sich mit einem Turm messen können und weit in den Himmel ragen. Deren Kronen breit und stabil sind. Diese Bäume sind unsere Heimat. In ihren prächtigen Kronen haben wir unsere Städte errichtet. Seit je her bis zum heutigen Tage. Wir sind ein Volk das nicht nur dem Sammeln des Wissens und dem Bewahren vergangener Erinnerungen verbunden ist. Uns liegt nicht nur der Gesang, Musik und die Dichtkunst am Herzen. Auch die Natur in der und mit der wir leben. Sie gibt uns alles was wir zum Leben benötigen. Ihre Bäume dienen uns als Heimat, Baumaterial und zum anzünden unserer Feuer. Die Früchte des Waldes und das Getier das in ihm lebt dient uns als Nahrung. Das Wasser der Flüsse stillt unseren Durst und trägt unsere Schiffe mit sich. Ohne die alles liebende Mutter Natur hätte und würde es das Volk der Elfen nicht geben. U'''nd so ist es unsere Verbundenheit zu ihr die einen Teil unseres Lebens ausmacht. Es sorgt dafür das wir nur so viele Früchte ernten und Getier des Waldes erlegen wie wir brauchen. Das wir die Schönheit und Einmaligkeit des Waldlandreichs erhalten. Das wir uns nicht an der Heimat versündigen. Nur so wird sie unserem Volk für immer und alle Zeit erhalten bleiben und uns ein Zuhause bieten. Ein Ort an dem wir uns wohlfühlen können und das Leben genießen. Ein Ort der unser Wesen erfreut, uns immer wieder zeigt das die alte Welt und das Waldlandreich es wert ist um es zu bewahren. Ein Zeichen das es nicht nur die Kräfte des Bösen sind die auf der Welt wirken. Wer einmal das Waldlandreich besucht hat und all das Leben um sich herum verspürt hat wird es nie mehr wieder verlassen wollen. Ein Chronist schrieb einst folgende Ferse; „'''W''enn es zwei Länder auf der alten Welt gibt, welche das Wirken der Kräfte verdeutlichen, dann sind dies die Schwarze Heide und das Waldlandreich. Die Schwarze Heide spiegelt die Facetten des Bösen wieder. Das Holz der Bäume ist so dunkel das es dem Betrachter als schwarz erscheint. Das Laub ist so dicht das nur wenige Lichtstrahlen den Waldboden erreichen. So gleichen die Waldwege düsteren Höhlen mit ewiger Finsternis. Die Erde ist sauer so das nur wenige Getreidearten dort angebaut werden können. Das Fleisch der Tiere des Waldes schmeckt bitter und das Brot sauer. Kein Ort an dem man leben möchte, außer man ist gezwungen dazu. Das Waldlandreich dagegen spiegelt alles wieder was für die Kräfte des Guten spricht. Dichtes helles Grün das genug Licht den Waldboden erreichen lässt. Viele nahrhafte und leckere Früchte so das man keiner Wegzerrung bedarf. Und wenn man dann doch mal dem Hunger erliegt, so findet man Wild dessen Fleisch vorzüglich schmeckt. Der Boden ist so beschaffen das dort alle Getreidearten angebaut werden können und reiche Ernte einfahren. Es ist ein Spiegelbild des Lebens wie es in den Gedichten gepriesen und in den Liedern besungen wird. ''Ich für meinen Teil und viele meiner Freunde teilen ihre Meinung mit dem geheimnisvollen Chronisten dessen Namen niemandem bekannt ist. Und wir schätzen seine Worte mit denen er unsere Heimat so zutreffend beschrieben hat. Und wir meinen das er noch untertrieben hat. Manch einer der Dichter unter den Elfen vertritt die Ansicht das unsere Heimat, das Waldlandreich, mit keinem Wort aus den Sprachen der alten Welt beschrieben werden kann. Denn es gibt kein Wort in jeder Sprache die ihrer Schönheit gerecht wird. Gezeichnet Nenia, Prinzessin des Waldlandreichs Kultur und Traditionen left|250px E'inst war das Volk der Elfen ein großes und wurde von einem Rat geführt. Dieser Rat wurde in einer Versammlung welche alle 100 Jahre abgehalten wurde gewählt. Dieser Rat der Ältesten teilte nun die Aufgaben bestimmten Elfengruppen zu. Diese Aufgaben waren nicht die des täglichen Lebens. Die alltäglichen Dinge obliegen den Elfen allein. Vielmehr bezieht sich das auf die übergeordneten Aufgaben oder auch Bestimmungen, je nach dem wie man es nennen möchte. Ich für meinen Teil finde das Wort Aufgabe besser gewählt. Aber dazu später noch einmal. Wenn nun der Rat gewählt und die Aufgaben verteilt waren oblag es den Ratsmitgliedern in einem bestimmten Zyklus die alte Welt zu bereisen. Warum? Der Rat musste doch sicher stellen das die zugewiesenen Aufgaben auch ordnungsgemäß erfüllt wurden. In den frühen Tagen diente dies dazu unserem Handeln einen tieferen Sinn zu geben. Da nun die Elfen auf der alten Welt verteilt waren bedeutete es für die Ratsmitglieder ein Leben auf dem Rücken eines Pferdes oder wie Nenia schon mal sagt; „auf Schusters Rappen.“ Doch dieses System änderte sich durch den großen Krieg. Aus dem großen vereinten Volk wurde eine Clan Gesellschaft. Im großen und ganzen keine besondere Änderung, nur das die Elfengemeinschaften nicht mehr so groß waren. H'''eute gibt es nicht mehr so viele Elfen wie früher auf der alten Welt, das ist aber kein Grund im Trauergesang zu verweilen. Denn wir sind wieder mehr als nach dem großen Krieg. Diejenigen die heute in der alten Welt leben verteilen sich auf 16 Clans. Es waren einmal 21 Clans dazu aber ebenfalls später. Genau wie der Rat werden auch die Positionen innerhalb des Clans durch eine Wahl der Mitglieder entschieden. Zunächst wird der Anführer des Clans gewählt. Früher variierte der Name von Clan zu Clan doch heute hat man sich auf das Wort König geeignet. Das vereinfacht auch den Umgang mit dem politischen System der Menschen, auch wenn ein Elfenkönig nicht mit einem Menschenkönig zu vergleichen ist. Im nächsten Zug wird ein Fürst, ein Baron, ein Chronist und ein Priester gewählt. Ebenfalls Begriffe aus der Welt der Menschen doch im Elfenreich mit anderer Bedeutung. Ist die Wahl abgeschlossen wählt ein jeder, König, Fürst, Baron, Chronist und Priester zwei Elfen aus seinem Clan aus die ihm als Helfer und Berater dienen. Wenn man es so will wird wieder ein Rat gebildet, wenn auch etwas kleiner und spezialisierter. Die gewählten und ausgewählten Elfen halten ihre Positionen für einen Zeitraum von 25 Jahren, dann werden die Ämter in einer neuen Versammlung wieder neu besetzt. Mittlerweile ist es so das die Titel vererbt werden. Es ergab sich einfach so. Ohne zwang und ohne Druck. Nur in wenigen Ausnahmen kommt es noch vor das Clan Positionen durch Neuwahlen beeinflusst werden. Wenn Machtmissbrauch betrieben wird oder der Verdacht auf Verrat zu Grunde liegt. Und natürlich wenn die Blutlinie aus was für Gründen auch immer den Clan verlässt oder die Neuwahl wünscht. ''D'ie übergeordneten Aufgaben sind zum Teil unsere Traditionen und zum anderen Notwendigkeiten um die Ordnung im Clan zu wahren. Sie verbinden diese mit dem täglichen Leben und sichern so ihr erhalten und einhalten. Der König, der Fürst und der Baron erfüllen einen Dienst im Sinne der Notwendigkeiten. Der König führt den Clan, der Fürst steht für die Verteidigung gegen Feinde von außen und der Baron für die innere Ordnung des Clans. Der Priester steht für die Kunst der Heilung und familiäre Angelegenheiten. Bleibt nur noch der Chronist übrig. Er verwaltet das gesammelte Wissen des Clans. Unabhängig um welchen Wissensbereich es sich handelt. Von all den Elfen sind sie es welche die meiste Zeit in der Heimstatt des Clans verbringen. Sie müssen tagtäglich altes Wissen archivieren und neues in die Archive aufnehmen. Bei so viel Lesen und Einordnen bleibt nicht sehr viel Zeit mal eine benachbarte Stadt zu besuchen. Zu unseren Traditionen gehört die Jagd, die Gesang und Dichtkunst und das sammeln und erhalten von Wissen. Dazu zählt auch das bewahren alter Erinnerungen an vergangene Ereignisse. Das Kämpfen mit und ohne Waffen ist eine Notwendigkeit und gehört nicht zu unseren Traditionen. Auch wenn wir den Kampf in Form und Präzision lernen und später beherrschen. Gerechte Lösungen und Diplomatie ziehen wir vor wenn es möglich ist. Zumal Gerechtigkeit und Freiheiten zum Privileg unserer Gesellschaft zählen. So ist es eine traditionelle Freiheiten das die Elfen den Gemahl oder die Gemahlin selbst wählen dürfen. Politische Heiraten können nicht durch die Familie oder den Clan erzwungen werden. Dies ist nur ein Beispiel für traditionelle Rechte, es gäbe noch viele andere zu nennen. ''Unsere Traditionen; Bewahren und sammeln von Wissen. Das aufzeichnen von Geschichten und alten Erinnerungen. Das Wissen um die Kunst des Heilens für die Nachwelt erhalten und zu erweitern. Die Jagd, der Gesang und die Dichtkunst, Tanz und Gesang. Verbundenheit mit der Natur.'' ''Ritus der Reinheit; Rituelle Bäder zur Entspannung von Körper und Seele. Meditative Bäder zur Reinheit der Seele. Das regelmäßige baden zur Hygiene des Körpers. Ausgewählte Ernährung für einen gesunden Körper.'' '''''Das war ein kleiner Überblick über unsere Kultur, unsere Traditionen und wie sich das alles in unserem Leben vermischt. Gezeichnet Necubi, Prinz des Waldlandreichs Charakter und Erscheinung; left|250px D'as Wesen von uns Elfen ist ein friedliches. Wir können uns zwar exzellent zur Wehr setzten und Waffen von höchster Qualität herstellen. Doch sind wir kein Volk von Kriegern. Wenn uns Elfen die Möglichkeit geboten wird einen Konflikt auf diplomatischem Wege zu lösen, dann versuchen wir es. Das Kämpfen und besonders der Kampf auf Leben und Tod ist für unser Volk nur eine tragische Notwendigkeit. Damit wir nicht zu dieser greifen müssen, sind wir Elfen bemüht Streitigkeiten aus dem Wege zu gehen. Eine meiner persönlichen Erfahrungen ist folgende; „den Kampf braucht man nicht zu suchen, er wird dich finden.“ Das Volk der Elfen ist nicht nur friedlich, zu unseren Tugenden zählen wir auch Hilfsbereitschaft und höfliches Verhalten. Es prägt ein angenehmes Bild wenn man sich zu benehmen weiß und nach außen freundlich wirkt. Ein gesundes Maß an Misstrauen und Vorsicht ist nicht verkehrt. Es sollte dir aber nicht sofort anzusehen sein. Und genauso wichtig ist für mich und mein Volk die Verantwortung. Treue und Verantwortung sind zwei wesentliche Grundzüge in der Elfengesellschaft. Ohne sie würde es nicht funktionieren. Es ist immer ein großer Vorteil wenn man seinen Freunden, Bekannten oder Begleitern vertrauen kann, wenn man weiß das sie verlässlich sind. All diese Tugenden gehören bereits in die frühe Erziehung der Kinder. Wenn die jungen Elfen später einmal zusammen einer Gefahr gegenüber stehen hallten sie instinktiv zusammen. Wenn wir uns in der Öffentlichkeit zeigen, wissen wir uns zu benehmen. Wir wirken freundlich und wählen den entsprechend höflichen Umgang. W'''ir Elfen lieben das Leben und genießen es wann immer wir können. In der freien Zeit oder wenn wir unseren Aufgaben nachkommen. Und so bringt uns kaum etwas aus der Ruhe. Und wenn in einem seltenen Fall dann doch, Necubi grinst gerade während ich diese Sätze hier schreibe, lassen wir es uns nicht ansehen. In der Freizeit widmen wir uns dem Tanz, der Musik, dem Gesang oder der Dichtkunst. Die Jagd dient der Versorgung des Clans, da wir nur wenig Nutzvieh halten können. Die Art unserer Jagd beinhaltet Elemente die wir auch im Kampf verwenden und auch die schöne Kunst des Dichtens. Unsere traditionelle Jagdwaffe ist der Bogen. Doch an Stelle das Tier sofort zu erlegen folgt der Jäger ihm eine Weile dem Hirsch, dem Reh oder Wildschwein um ihm die Chance zugeben ein letztes mal seine Heimat zu genießen. Diese Pirsch kann durch aus bis zu drei Stunden dauern, erst dann wird das Tier erlegt. Wenn ein Tier des Waldes erlegt wird, schenkt der Jäger ihm einen Platz der immer an das Opfer für das Überleben des Clans erinnert. Diese Jagdferse oder Gedichte finden ihren Platz im großen Buch der Jagd. Sie werden behütet wie das wertvollste Wissen um das Andenken an das erlegte Leben zu würdigen. Wir Elfenfrauen und Mädchen üben uns früh im Tanz und Gesang. Wir mögen den sanften Klang der Flöten oder der Harfe. So ist es Teil unserer Tradition das jede Elfe auch ein Instrument besitzt. Ich wählten einst die Flöte und tragen sie immer bei mir. Mein Liebster jagt am liebsten Wildschweine. Er schätzt ihre Ausdauer und natürliche Stärke. Zumal ist ihr Fleisch vorzüglich. Jedes Jagdgedicht schreibt er zweimal. Eines für das große Buch und eines für sich. Ich fragte ihn einmal was ihm wichtiger wäre, sein Schwert oder sein kleines Buch mit Jagdfersen. Seine Antwort war; left|250px ''“Wenn ich mein Schwert verliere kann ich es jeder Zeit durch ein neues ersetzen. Doch wenn ich mein Buch mit den Jagdfersen verliere, gehen all die Erinnerungen an die Geschöpfe des Waldes welche für unseren Clan ihr Leben ließen, verloren. Und mit ihnen die Erinnerungen an die Pirsch wo ich die innige Kraft der Natur in ihrer vollen Schönheit erleben durfte.“ U'nsere körperliche Erscheinung wird oft als mystisch und elegant bezeichnet. Und das nur weil wir etwas anders sind. Besonders die Menschen reagieren besonders anfällig auf unsere körperlichen Merkmale. Wenn Necubi wüsste wie viele Männer mir in den Dörfern oder Städte der Menschen ihr Herz schenken wollen, es würde ihm nicht gefallen. Doch suchen die Männer der Städte und Dörfer oft nur nach einer holden Maid für ein flüchtiges Vergnügen einer Nacht. Aber so viel dazu. Nun zu unseren auffallenden Merkmalen. Unsere Haare vermischen einen silbrigen und goldenen Schimmer und geben uns das Mystische. Unsere Haut ist ähnlich der, der Menschen aber etwas blasser und mit einem sanften Schimmer versehen. Der Körperbau der männlichen Elfen ist eine elegante Leichtigkeit. Sie sind nicht muskulös und auch nicht ausgehungert. Sie haben in der Welt der Menschen weniger Probleme als die weiblichen Elfen. Obwohl unsere Brüste und der Po meist unter dem Durchschnittsumfang der Menschenfrauen ist. Unsere Taille und Hüfte sehr filigran ausfällt, genießen wir eine große Beliebtheit bei den Männern der Menschen. Sie sagen manchmal das unsere Schönheit die eines Engels wäre. Andere nennen uns auch; „eine pure Augenweide.“ Aber wieder zurück zum wesentlichen. Für uns Elfen ist der Körper unser größtes Gut. Und so gehen wir mit ihm auch um. Seit je her gehört die Körperhygiene zu den Traditionen unseres Volkes. Dabei nehmen die Bäder oft mehre Funktionen auf einmal ein. Durch unsere Reinlichkeit wirken wir gegen Krankheiten vor und ergänzen dies mit einer angepassten Ernährung. So bleiben wir lang anhaltend Gesund. U'''nser Gewänder sind immer sauber und gepflegt. Wir achten streng darauf das sie nach jeder Verschmutzung gereinigt werden damit sie lange halten. Die Pflege unserer Gewänder ist nicht so einfach denn wir verarbeiten verschiedene Stoffe in nur einem Gewand. Dazu kommt das wir sie edel verzieren. Knöpfe aus Silber oder Gold. Eingearbeitete Edelsteine und fest vernähte Broschen schmücken unsere Gewänder. Die Stoffe weben wir selbst und achten darauf das sie von bester und höchster Qualität sind. Selbst ein einfaches Untergewand ist somit von edler Natur. Die Menschen meinen dies wäre pure Dekadenz. Doch dem ist nicht so. Wir Elfen schätzen die Kunst des Handwerks ebenso wie die des Gesangs oder des Dichtens. Und so spiegelt sich die Kunst in der Qualität und den Verzierungen der Gewänder wieder. Das selbe gilt auch für unserer Waffen und Rüstungen. Seit dem das Volk der Elfen auf der alten Welt existiert hat sich an der Form der Waffen und Rüstungen nichts geändert. Unsere Rüstungen bestehen aus kleinen Plättchen die überlappend angeordnet sind. Die Menschen gaben diesem Rüstungstyp den Namen „Schuppenpanzer“. Wir Elfen haben für die Rüstung keinen speziellen Namen. Unsere Schwerter sind denen gleich wie sie in den Ländern im Osten getragen werden. Eine leicht gebogene Klinge die nur einseitig geschliffen ist. Unsere Bögen sind den Langbögen ähnlich wie sie bei den Menschen im Gebrauch sind. Nur das unsere Bögen mit einer bestimmten Handhabung auch vom Rücken eines Pferdes abgefeuert werden können. Mit den Langbögen der Menschen geht das nicht. Zum anderen sind unsere Bögen langlebiger. Unsere Schilde unterscheiden sich durch ihre Lagen von denen der Menschen. Ihre Schilde bestehen aus drei bis vier Lagen Holz. Wir Elfen nehmen dünneres Holz und kommen auf zwölf Lagen, dadurch sind unsere Schilde leichter ohne an Wirkung zu verlieren. left|250px ''A'uch für unsere Waffen gilt der traditionelle Grundsatz. Wir nehmen nur die reinsten Erze und achten darauf das keine Fremdstoffe das Metall verunreinigen kann. Nur so ist ein Stahl von höchster Qualität zu erreichen. Unsere Schmiede sind allesamt Meister ihrer Zunft und ihr Herzblut fließt durch jeden ihrer Hammerschläge mit in die Waffe ein. Wenn die Klinge geschliffen wurde folgt das ziselieren der feinen Muster in den nicht geschliffenen Teil der Klinge unterhalb des Schaftes. Dann folgt das Polieren bis man sich in der Klinge spiegeln kann. Zu dem Muster gehört immer der Name des Schmiedes und jener der das Schwert später tragen wird. Auch der Bau der Elfenbögen ist mehr eine Kunst als ein Handwerk. Es beginnt schon mit der Wahl der Hölzer. Unsere Bögen sind nicht wie andere aus nur einem Holz geschnitzt. Der Elfenbogen besteht aus vier Holzlagen die zusätzlich mit einem Faden aus Leder umwickelt werden. Zuletzt wird der Bogen mit gefärbter Tierhaut überzogen. In letzterer werden die zierenden Muster eingearbeitete die dem Bogen seine wahre optische Pracht verleihen. Auch hier setzt sich das Muster aus dem Namen des Bogenbauers, dem späteren Träger und einem der Jagdferse zusammen. So findend man überall im Reich der Elfen die tiefe Hingabe zum schönen Spiel mit den Wort, so nennt Necubi das Schreiben von Fersen und Gedichten. Und in den Gedichten die Verbundenheit zu der Natur die uns alle umgibt. '''''Gezeichnet Nenia, Prinzessin des Waldlandreichs Schlussworte der Autoren; W'ie ich zu Anfang andeutete gab es einmal 21 Clans im Waldlandreich. Einer behielt die alten Werte verließ aber die Heimat um sich in dem Silbergebirge nieder zulassen. Vier Clans kamen von den Traditionen ab und verließen nicht nur das Waldlandreich sondern gleich die Gestade der alten Welt. Zu diesen Clans zählten auch jener dem meine Liebste und ich angehörten. Als Begründung für das Verlassen gaben sie an das es die Narben des großen Krieges gewesen wären. Doch das glaubte ich nie. Nenia und ich vertraten die Ansicht das die Gier nach Macht unsere alten Clans vergiftet hatten. So traurig es auch war, unsere Vermutungen wurden uns von unseren eigenen Eltern bestätigt. Doch Nenia und ich gehören zu den Verfechtern der alt bewerten Traditionen und verließen unsere Eltern und unsere Clans. Jetzt sind wir Teil aller vier Clans im Waldlandreich. Wir leben jetzt wie die Waldläufer und erscheinen mal hier und mal dort. Irgend wie gleicht unser Leben heute dem der Ratsmitglieder zur Zeiten vor dem großen Krieg. '''''Gezeichnet Necubi, Prinz des Waldlandreichs N'och ein kleines Wort zu unserem Umgang mit der Waffe. Für uns ist sie ein Werkzeug das unter Umständen gebraucht werden muss. Doch das Beherrschen der Waffe ist für uns mehr ein Tanz als ein Verteidigungsmittel. Der Schwertkampf stellt einen Tanz da in dem der Träger und seine Klinge eins wird. Seine Bewegung spielt den Einklang wieder den wir mit der Natur und unserem Körper einher gehen. Das Schwert ist in diesem Moment ein verlängerter Arm oder der Bogen das erweiterte Auge. Und so gibt es eine Form des Duells unter den Elfenkriegern in dem gewertet wird wie man mit seiner Waffe Verschmelzen kann. Es ist kein Kampf und es gibt keinen Sieger, es ist die Grazie wie die Hiebe geführt sind und wie sie zu einem Tanz aus Klingen verschmelzen. Dieser „Schwerter- oder Klingentanz“ wird durch Musik und Gesang begleitet. Seit der Existenz unseres Volkes und bis in in die heutigen Tage. Es ist ein traditioneller Tanz der zu uns Elfen gehört, so wie das Singen und Niederschreiben von Gedichten. '''''Gezeichnet Nenia, Prinzessin des Waldlandreichs Melodien und Gesänge der Elfen; thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right Kategorie:Gruppen